movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Blue's Clues: What Did Blue See?
http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-02-Episode-016-What-Did-Blue-See?id=28997 (The book opens) Stephen • 4:55 AM (and starts the episode) 7:15 AM Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Steve: Hi out there, It's me Steve. Have you seen Blue my Puppy? All: There she is. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Steve: Come on in. (we enter) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Danny: It's a beautiful mornin' I think I'll go outside a while. Einstein: Me too. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stanz and Einstein: An just smile. Danny: Just take in some clean fresh air, boy. (they sing a song) Stanz and Einstein: Ain't no sense in stayin' inside. Danny: If the weather's fine and you got the time. It's your chance to wake up and plan another brand new day. Stanz and Einstein: Either way, (they sing) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stanz: It's a beautiful mornin' Each bird keeps singin' his own song. Einstein: No sense in staying inside Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Danny and Einstein: So long. Stanz: I've got to be on my way, now. Danny and Einstein: Ain't no fun just hangin' around. Stanz: I've got to cover ground, you couldn't keep me down. It just ain't no good if the sun shines. When you're still inside, Cuties: Shouldn't hide, still inside, shouldn't hide, Oh, Oh, Oh. (the song plays) Cuties: There will be children with robins and flowers, Sunshine caresses each new waking hour. Einstein: Seems to me that the people keep seeing, More and more each day. Cuties: Gotta say, lead the way, It's okay, wednesday, thursday, it's okay, Monday, wednesday, friday, weekday. Oh, Oh, Oh. (they sing more) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Song ends) (and stops) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We came in) (to enter) Steve: Hi! Come on in! I'm so glad you're here. Stephen Squirrelsky: Where are you? Steve: Oh, I'm down here. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Kidney: What are you doing on the floor? Steve: Hi. I'm on my knees. Doing sizes. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tigger: From tall to short? Edd: Thin to fat? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bubbles: Big to small? Alvin: Long to strong? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Steve: Yes. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Blossom: Where's Blue? Steve: That's the clue. (ducks) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Blue pounces) (on us. Tigger and Rabbit jump) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh, Blue. (Ed and Eddy laugh) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Edd: AREN'T YOU PROUD OF YOURSELVES?!?! Buttercup: Very funny. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Kinda strange for seeing things. Steve: It's her, Blue. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Blue barks) Steve: What's up, Blue? Is something exciting you? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Blue nods) (jumps over the screen) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (And puts a pawprint on it) Pooh: Of course we'll play Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue has seen. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tigger: And remember her pawprints will be on the clues. Eeyore: And we know what to do with this pawprint. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Excuse me, Pawprint. (Pawprint blinks) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: You never see yourself before. Look through here. (Pawprint has a look in the mirror) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: You're blue just like Blue. (Pawprint gasps and smiles) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Then leaves) (and is gone) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Too easy. Andrew Catsmith: All too easy. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: You know what to do now. Slappy: Get Steve's notebook and Andrew's camera. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Ed: Let's go. Eddy: Onward, Blue's Clues! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Drawer: Hi guys. Edd: Are you excited about seeing something, Drawer? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Drawer: Yes. Blue's Clues is my favorite game. Eds: Cool. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Drawer: Here are your things. Andrew: Thanks. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We look inside) Stephen Squirrelsky: Wow. Look at this. Kittens: Wow! Oh, cool. What is it? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Hamtaro: There's lots of stuff in here even the camera and notebook. Courage: Like crayons, flash light, magnifying glass, and keys. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They grab the things) (and take them with them) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: Now are we ready? All: Yeah! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: Let's do it. (We sing and dance) (to the song) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Blue jumped to the screen) (and dissapeared) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Song ends) (and stops) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Blue was looking at a mirror and leaves) (when a pawprint gets left) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: That was weird. Blue just looked at herself and left. Stephen Squirrelsky: Anyway, Let's go. (We go left) (to find the clues) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Courage: Guys, Stop. I found a clue. Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. So there is. Between a glass cup and some twigs. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Gumball: That's funny. Darwin: There's also a clue. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: But look how the pawprint on the twig's reflection blends into the water. Kittens: Hooray! We've found our first clue! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Penelope: First clue. First clue. Boss: Good choice. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Hamtaro: Now what? Woody: Steve's notebook and Andrew's camera. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Andrew was about to take the picture, But he jumped when Rocky honked a horn) Andrew: Yikes! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Rocky laughs) Andrew: Ho-ho. Very funny. Ha-ha. It is to laugh. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (He takes the picture) Andrew: More like it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Steve draws) (some sticks) Steve: And there, we have a nest. With some lines. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Gnorm: What did Blue see with sticks? Natane: We'll need more clues to help. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Blue barks) Dexter: Let's go. Sounds like Blue. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bijou: Wonder what she's up to? Ivy: Let's go. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey Blue. What are you looking at? (shows a glass with lots of them) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Can I see? (Blue nods) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen Squirrelsky looks through it): Wow. It's a kaleidoscope. It shows a lot of the same things. Eds: Cool. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: hmm... Don't know what I'm seeing. Do you know? Andrew: Numbers of glasses with numbers of stuff to see. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Robert: It's blocks. Griff: Pillows. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh yeah. Now I see. Alvin: Correct. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Take a look Andrew. Andrew: Okay. I will. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (He looks through the kaleidoscope) Andrew: Cool. So many numbers of things I see. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (He sees something) Andrew: Oh, oh, oh! I see something! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Judy: It's books. Nick: Blocks. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Andrew was satisfied) Andrew: Wow. I'm impressed. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Bradley baby talked) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh, Wanna take a look too? Ian: Go on ahead. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Here you go. Ryan: Now have a good peak around. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Bradley looks through it) (and sees lots of books) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Then saw something that moved) Tyler: I think he saw something else. Alvin: It's a fish in a fishbowl, Bradley. Ian: Cool. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Bradley smiles) (with delight) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Gumball: Let me have a look. Ryan: If you insist. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Gumball looks through them): Whoa. I see a lot of eyes. Ian: Many eyes of faces. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Gumball, The eyes that you're seeing is me. Gumball: Oh yeah. That's you and your eyes. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Now let me try. Tyler: Okay. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Anais looks through it) (and sees many toys) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Oh, I see something round and different places on it. What is it? Darwin: That's The World Globe. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Oh yeah. It is a globe. Cool, Now what else should I see? Oh. Oh my gosh. It's green and brown. It's uh... Chicken: It's a plant. Cow: With leafs on it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Oh yeah. A house plant, Of course. (Giggles) What's next? (Gasps) Beautiful. It's pink. What is it? Baboon: A butterfly. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Oh yeah. It is a butterfly. Beautiful. Weasel: Not to mention other butterflies in video games, movies, and cartoons. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (It flew away) Anais: Oh, It flew away. (Gasps) Guys, I saw a pawprint on that tree trunk. Tigger: (gasps) A real blue pawprint?! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rabbit: Oh my. Kittens: And it's on the tree too!! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Blossom: And it's our second clue. Bubbles: And we know what to do about that! Buttercup: The camera and notebook. Andrew: Got it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (He's about to take the picture, But Rocky puts the kaleidoscope over the camera when Andrew takes the picture of it) Andrew: Whoops. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Rocky laughs) Andrew: Rocky... Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: Sorry. Andrew: That's okay. Let's try again. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Andrew takes it better this time) Andrew: That's better. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Steve draws the tree) Steve: And there we have a tree. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Lillian: Well, For what Blue sees with a tree and sticks could be outside. Stephenie: That means we'll need more Blue's Clues. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Voice: Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime! Twin Bunnies: It's Mailtime! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We go get it) (and see Mailbox enter) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Ed: Hi Mailbox. Mailbox: Hi Ed, Double Dee, and Eddy. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Eddy: Where's our letter? Mailbox: That's what I'm excited about. And here it is. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Darwin: Hmm. Wonder what it looks like through this kaleidoscope? Edd: Let's see. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Darwin looks through it) (to see what it is) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Darwin: I see a lot of letters through this. Anais: How many? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Then chewed gum was placed on the kaleidoscope) Gumball: What in the--? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Rocky laughs) Gumball: Rocky! (smacks Rocky) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: Ow! Anais: That'll teach you. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Darwin removes the gum) (and throws it at Rocky) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: Darn it. (steps back and takes the chewed gum away) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We grabbed the letter) (and pulled it out of Mailbox) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Mailbox leave) Darwin: We just ourselves a letter. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We open it) (and watch a film) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Kid: Hi. We're trying to guess what's under here. Can you help us? Kittens: Yeah, sure, let's do this! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Kid 2: This part is big and brown. (the first part is big and brown) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Kid 3: This part is long furry. (the second part is long and furry) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Kid: This part is white and gold and really soft. (the third part is white and gold and really soft) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Kid 3: What is this? Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. I hope it's not too scary. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tigger: No it's not. Pooh: Well, what is it if it's a toy? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Kids: It's a lion. Rabbit: Oh my! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The letter ends) (and stops) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: So that's what it was. A stuff lion plush. Andrew: Yeah. Not to mention other toy animals, toy trains, toy boats, and other stuff. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: It's really something when things to how they feel. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Slappy: Yeah. Now let's go find more Blue's Clues. Squirrel: Guys. Rabbit: Who said that? Delbert: It's coming from over there. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We checked the computer) (to see who it was) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: It's Squirrel. Andrew Catsmith: He's calling us. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Judy: What's up? Squirrel: I need help. Someone's calling me. But it's unknown. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Nick: We'll help you. Squirrel: Thanks. Come on in. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Here we come. (We ski dooed in) (to join Squirrel) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: Wow. Nice playground. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Daggett: It's almost like we're in China or Japan. Norbert: Not to mention Hiro, Master of the Railway, from Thomas and Friends. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Daggett: Or Mulan. Norbert: And Japanese Kids Next Door. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Voice: Yoohoo. Piglet: Oh dear! Who said that?! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tigger: Whoever you are, We need a hint. Pooh: Yes, please. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Voice: Well, I see a slide, A seesaw and I'm seeing it upside down. Eeyore: That could be a monkey. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tigger: I think it is. Rabbit: Let's see. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Monkey: That's me. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Robert hangs upside down): Hey, He's right. He can see things upside down. Griff: What?! How did you do that? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We look upside down) (and see that everything is upside down) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Natane: Hey, I can see the slide, The seesaw and everything upside down. Gnorm: As well as other animals. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Robert: And you can see me right side up. I'm like an opossum. Griff: Not to mention Lester's Possum Park. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Kidney: Or Maggie Lee. Wonder Mouse: Pasadena Possum. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Voice: Yoohoo. Robert: Huh? Whoa! (falls head long) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (THUMP) (and lands on the ground) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Robert: Who's that? Griff: Come on. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Judy: That voice must be around this bench area. Nick: Underneath it, I say. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Judy: Give us a hint. Voice: I'm underneath this bench and crawl. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Lillian: It's the inchworm. Stephenie: Underneath the bench. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Inchworm: You found me. Twin Bunnies: Correct. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We looked under the bench) (to see the worm) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Darwin: Hey, Look at this. Gumball: The inchworm is small. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Gumball: Hey, Under the bench is really different. Anais: There are many differences. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Darwin: And that flower looks really big. Anais: Very big. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Inchworm: Yeah. See? Eds: Cool. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Voice: Yoohoo. Edd: Huh? (Bumps his head on the bench) Ow! Ed: Oh, poor Double Dee. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Eddy giggles) Edd: Are you not proud of me hitting my head?! (rubs his head) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Eddy: Sorry. Edd: That's alright. I've really got a bump on my head. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Ed: Wonder who could that be? Edd: Let's go see. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We came to the pond) (to see who was there) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Must be someone around here. Andrew Catsmith: Could be there. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Wonder Mouse Girl: If only a hint. Delbert: If? Yes, that is good. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Voice: Well, I see some white flowers and goldfish swimming around. Gnorm: That must be a voice. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Chicken: It's the bird. Cow: In a nest. Bird: Yes. That's me. Look down there. (we look down) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Weasel: Hey, You can see the pond with water lillies. Baboon: Nice and little fishes. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Voice: Yoohoo. Weasel: Again? Natane: Who was that? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Squirrel: That's my Mom. Gotta go. Baboon: That's Squirrel's Mother. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Bradley baby talked) Stephen Squirrelsky: What is it Bradley? Aku Aku: I think Bradley's telling us something. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: A clue? You see a clue, Bradley? Andrew: Where? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Bradley pointed) (to a clue) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh. Andrew: There is a clue. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: They're eggs. Slappy: With baby birds in them. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: We know what to do. Andrew: Use Steve's notebook and my camera, of course! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Andrew is gonna take the picture, But he sneezes) Andrew: Oh, excuse me. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (He takes the picture) Andrew: That's better. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Steve draws it) Steve: Some circles. And there. The eggs. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Johnny Bravo: Oh mama! That's all three clues! Courage: Back to our thinking chair! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We ski dooed back to where we are) (and sit in our thinking chair) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Pooh: Now let's think. Andrew: What would Blue want with eggs, twigs, and a tree? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Beats me. Edd: Hmm... Let's think. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: I know. It could be that Blue saw Eeyore's home out of sticks next to a tree with eggs in them. Pooh: No, no, no! Not in The Hunchback Of Notre Dame. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tigger: Wrong answer. PIglet; Try another. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Eeyore: Could be a nest. Eds: Cool! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tigger: A nest? That's right! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Darwin: A nest! Of course! Gumball: That's the nest is made out of twigs, It's in a tree and it has eggs in it. Kittens: That's what mother and father birds do. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Beavers: We have figured out Blue's Clues! Johnny Bravo: Do the Monkey with me! Come on! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We done it) (and danced) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: But where's the nest? Slappy: Up in the tree. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We head outside) (and see the tree with the nest in it) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Danny: Last on there is a rodent for good. Einstein: What rodent? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stanz: I ain't no rodent. Alvin: You're all hamsters. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: There it is. Ian: Up there. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tyler: The nest. Ryan: And the eggs in it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Blue looks through the kaleidoscope) (to see many eggs) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, Remember that kaleidoscope? Andrew Catsmith: Yeah. We used to see many objects. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Robert: Wonder what the eggs will look like through it? Griff: Let's see. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We look through it) (and see what the eggs look like) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Gnorm: Wow. Natane: Awesome. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Squirrel: Yoohoo. Rabbit: Oh my. It's Squirrel. Hamtaro: Remember when we figured out the 'Yoohoo' people in the look a like Japan park? Boss: You bet we have. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Howdy: Look. They're hatching. Dexter: And baby birds are cute. Penelope: Cute. Cute. Ivy: Sweet, sweet, sweet. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Edd: This is always a crowd. Andrew: Smile, everyone. (Picture was taken) (with everyone in it) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Good. Andrew Catsmith: Great. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We sing and dance) (to the song) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Credits were shown) (at the end) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Book closes) (and shuts) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky Blue's Clues